Powerless To You
by ModelTHIS
Summary: [LashOC] Kira Blake is in trouble. Someone from her father's past is out to get her because of her superpower. When she attends Sky High she soon finds herself tangled in love, deception and a whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ms. Blake-"

"Please call me Kira," the petite brunette said smiling politely at the middle-aged women that sat behind the large desk.

"Alright **Kira**," Principal Powers, who was in charge of Sky High, said, slightly stressing on her first name," I talked to your mother about your _situation_. You have no need to go through Power Placement because you are not a freshman and we, the staff, are fully aware that you are no sidekick..."

Principal Powers slightly chuckled in amusement at her statement causing Kira to smile and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

She continued before Kira could ask any questions "You will immediately be placed in classes for Heroes instead of classes for sidekicks or also known as Hero Support. I am aware of your powers Miss. Blake- I mean _Kira_. Although it is very unique and useful they are _very_ powerful. I just hope you can control it."

Kira nodded knowing the full extent of her powers. Her power was probably reasons why she was home schooled practically all her life and why her mom never told her about her true identity.

"Well your first class is with Coach Boomer," Principal Powers said handing a white sheet of paper that had Kira's schedule on it.

Kira nodded and thanked her.

"I will escort you to your first class," Principal Powers said her eyes glinting with mischief that caused Kira's confusion and confidence to unleash themselves.

They walked down the hall, Principal Powers high heels clicked against the clean floor while Kira's black converse pattered against it. The sounds of erupting cheers from behind the steel doors of the gymnasium caused Kira's nerves to go haywire.

"Ready?" Principal Powers said slightly smirking.

Kira nodded and entered the door behind her new principal. Kira expected everyone's head to snap in their direction but found that everyone was too entranced in the entertainment before them.

A loud beep erupted from the large scoreboard above indicating that the previous simulation was over.

"Thornton, Samuels, you failed to rescue the citizen," a loud voice boomed from a platform from above.

Kira shook slightly from the commanding and booming voice. No doubt that was Coach Boomer. It wasn't only the voice that gave it away but his attire that consisted of a pin-striped black and white shirt, shorts and the infamous silver whistle that seemed to be possessed by practically every gym teacher.

"Lash, Speed, Heroes or Villains?"

"Um- Villains," Speed answered pretending to ponder on the question.

"Why am I not surprised?" Coach Boomer said more to himself than to the class.

Lash and Speed smirked at each other ready to face their next opponent.

"We choose-"

"Kira Blake!" Principle Powers voice boomed from her position cutting off the two boys and making everyone's attention turn towards her, including Coach Boomer.

"W-What? I don't know how to play whatever this is," Kira said stammering.

"Kira, this is an opportunity for you to show your powers but remember _self-control_. You just have to defeat or distract the "villains", who are Lash and Speed, and save the doll-citizen before the timer runs out," Principal Powers said using hand motions to help Kira understand the point of this 'game'.

Kira nodded solemnly not liking the idea of showing her powers. She was slightly afraid of what the others would think of her. She took a deep breath and placed on the required gear and entered the stadium.

"Coach, she needs a partner! I mean_ she_ can't defeat _us_ alone," Lash said smirking while looking Kira up and down with amusement.

"She'll be fine on her own," Coach Boomer exclaimed from his seat fully knowing what the petite brunette was capable of doing.

"Alright, Thief verses Stretch and Hot Wheels!" Coach Boomer exclaimed, randomly spitting out meaningless nicknames.

Some people in the crowd were confused with Kira's nickname and were questioning what kind of superpower she possessed.

Kira narrowed her eyes and slowly closed her green eyes. She focused on her energy and power. She could feel it emit from her heart and spread across her body like a deadly epidemic. She re-opened her eyes and smiled lightly knowing her opponents had no chance against her.

Speed raced towards her quickly but Kira reached her right hand out and grabbed his slightly chubby throat. At the sudden touch Speed could feel his pace decreasing and his skin paling.

Kira let go and dropped him towards the wooden floorboards. No one knew what exactly happened but they stared in amazement anyway.

The clock continued to tick; Kira looked up and realized she only had 50 seconds left to save the doll-citizen before it would be destroyed into shreds by the large machine that consisted of a number of whirling serrated blades. She could briefly see Principal Powers watching from the sidelines with triumph. Lash started to come towards her but Kira ran towards him with Speed's superpower which amazed and surprised everyone, for they didn't expect it.

Lash quickly wrapped his outstretched arms around her; surprisingly she couldn't grasp his powers with a simple touch like she did with Speed. Lash's power was a lot stronger than she expected which meant that simply touching him with her bare hands against his skin wouldn't defeat him. Kira growled at the fact that her dignity was about to momentarily disappear. Kira looked up and noticed she only had 20 seconds remaining, which caused her to panic a little.

"Ready to lose?" Lash said smirking tightening his grip around her almost suffocating her.

She was so close to him that she could feel his breath tickling across her tanned skin causing her cheeks to drench the colour red and her body to shake from the euphoria that was beginning to release from within.

"Are you?" Kira huskily whispered back.

Before Lash could retort, Kira placed her pouty lips against his capturing him by surprise. She knew her powers were starting to become stronger. She could feel his arms go limp and return to their normal size. She broke off the simple kiss and dashed off to grab the doll-citizen with her new speed. The class started to countdown making adrenaline pump through Kira. She grabbed the doll-citizen just before time was up.

There was a long pregnant pause, probably out of shock and amusement. Speed and Lash lay sprawled on the wooden floorboards; emotionless and powerless. Their powers had gone temporarily causing Kira to smirk at their current pathetic forms.

"Citizen is alive. Hero wins!" the Coach's voice boomed.

A erupt of applause and whistles were directed towards Kira's form. Kira walked towards her principal who was now standing next to Coach Boomer, who was sitting on the tall platform.

"Congratulations," Principal Powers said, clapping modestly.

"Miss. Blake if you don't mind. Since you didn't go through Power Placement like everyone else, could you explain your power to the class?" Coach Boomer exclaimed directing his hand towards the curious, awaiting audience on the bleachers.

"Um-"

"Go ahead, Kira explain it to them," Principal Powers urged on as Speed and Lash walked tiredly towards the bleachers.

"Alright, well my superpower is- um it's kind of hard to physically show it. B-Basically I can manipulate, control, neutralize or take away my opponent's power. I can decide whether I want to take it away temporarily or _permanently_," Kira explained, her hands occasionally fidgeting with the hem of her white tank top.

Fear was evident on practically everyone's face at the explanation of her power. Once again there was a long pause but this one was filled with tension that made everyone uneasy.

"Question," a loud call from the crowd yelled," why did you kiss _me_?"

Kira's face heated up to a horrible shade of red that reached from her neck to her cheeks at the sound of the question. A murmur of chuckles was heard from the crowd at her blushing and embarrassed form which broke the previous tension.

Principal Powers nodded for her to continue with her explanation.

"U-Um, some people, like _you_, are resistant to my touch, s-so I had to kiss you for more physical contact to u-um make my power stronger. Your power is a lot stronger than your friend's," Kira explained to Lash while trying to control her heavy breathing and her flaming face.

She received a piercing glare from Speed when she insulted his ability but it also made Lash smirk at her.

A long bell sounded which caused everyone to dart away quickly making Kira feel somewhat hurt and a lot more embarrassed. She didn't expect people to fear her.

Now she'll probably be all alone for the rest of her years at Sky High.

_Oh Joy._

Kira took off her gear and exited after everyone, not realizing the longing gaze from a curious tall boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kira sighed at the sight of everyone talking widely and excitedly with each other. Her hands gripped her blue tray tightly as she looked around for a seat; she spotted an empty table but then noticed that a boy was sitting at it. Kira raised her eyebrows and shrugged and continued towards the table. On her way towards the table she noticed a few stares directed towards her which caused her to feel slightly uneasy.

Kira quickened her pace and soon reached the table. She placed her tray down and sat across from him.

At the sound and at the presence of someone else, the boy looked up with a stony expression.

"Did I say you could seat here?" he said icily.

His voice was deep and husky which gave him an edge. He wore a black t-shirt with a red long sleeve underneath. Kira noticed the leather jacket and agreed that he was definitely going for the whole bad-boy image.

"No but I'm sitting here anyway," she replied simply not bothered by his tone.

"No one sits here but _me_," he said his eyes boring into her.

Kira cocked her head to the side; something about him was oddly familiar.

"Well, that's about to change," she replied back, her body leaning forward, trying to show her confidence and determination through her glinting green eyes.

"You're going to regret that later," the boy, whose name still remained unknown, said.

Kira shrugged and once again looked at him closely. The way his jaw was shaped and the way his eyes mocked everyone gave a weird feeling to course through her body, he was way too familiar but Kira couldn't exactly remember where she had seen this boy from.

"You know you look oddly familiar," Kira said after a long silence.

She watched him flip through another page in his paperback book. She could tell he was getting irritated and noticed the book in his hand turn a darker shade of brown. Before Kira could say another word he grabbed his jacket and left Kira stranded there looking after him.

She simple rolled her eyes and picked at the slightly disgusting food that sat before her.

Kira could feel stares at her from every direction which caused the unsettling and uneasy feeling to once again ring through her body. She let out another sigh and was about to get up when long, stiff arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well if it isn't the newbie," a husky voice whispered against her neck.

Kira breathed in a shaky, deep breath as she closed her eyes briefly.

"W-What do you want Lash?" Kira said trying to be strong.

"Can't I accompany _my_ new classmate?" Lash asked innocently as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist bringing her closer to his body, while once again breathing deep on her neck.

Kira shuddered, mentally cursing herself that Lash was seeing her at such a vulnerable moment.

"Let go," she said forcefully as she pondered into his brown eyes which were way too close for comfort.

Lash smirked and untangled his long arms before sauntering away back to his table, where Speed was currently sitting at, leaving Kira breathless and most of all confused.

"Hey, umm you okay?"

Kira looked up and envy wrapped around her like a blanket at the sight of piercing green eyes. She inwardly glared at the girl out of jealously. Kira was jealous of the girl's lively green that was a huge contrast to her own boring ones but Kira shook off the negative thoughts.

"Yeah, f-fine," Kira said now controlling her breathing.

The girl smiled and sat across from her, taking up where the 'bad-boy' once sat.

"I'm Layla Williams. You sure put on quite a show in gym class," the girl, Layla as Kira just found out, said with a smile.

"Oh, um thanks. I'm Kira. You have a nice name," Kira said smiling.

She was thankful that some_one_ was talking to her.

"Thanks you have a nice name too, Kira? Never heard of it before"

"Yeah, it's Japanese. My mom thought it would be cool since I'm half," Kira said once again poking at the pile of "food" that was on her dish.

"Cool. Listen, um I saw you hanging out with Lash and-"

"Don't worry. I wasn't messing around with him. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't want to mess with your boyfriend-"

"I have a boyfriend and it's definitely not Lash so no worries. But I just wanted to warn you about him. He's trouble and from what I can tell about you, you definitely don't want to be messing with Lash," Layla said with a laugh even though Kira could tell she was serious.

"Oh, well thanks. I guess," Kira said, unsure how to respond to the negative comment.

Another bell rung through the school signalling lunch was now over and that students were to resume back to their classes.

"So I-I'll see you later?" Kira asked unsure if she could consider this girl a friend.

"Probably not. You're a hero and I'm a sidekick but maybe I'll see you on the bus," Layla said with a smile.

Layla left to go to class without another word. Kira smiled lightly and went towards her own class, Foundations of Mad Science.

Kira didn't realize that more trouble was heading her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright, so um- this chapter is short, for various reasons. I'm not even sure if someone is actually reading this story, it would be great if you actually reviewed, I would really appreciate it. I hate doing this because I hate to force people to review but if no one is reviewing or giving me feedback I might discontinue this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ah, Miss. Blake, nice of you to join us," a man with an abnormally large head said.

He was dressed in a white lab coat with gloves adoring his hands; obviously he was Mr. Medulla, the teacher of Foundations of Mad Science.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got um- lost," Kira said blushing slightly when everyone was looking amusingly at her.

"Well, because of your lateness and absence at the start of the school year, you will not have a science part-"

"Excuse Mr. Medulla, Speed had to go see Nurse Spex because he was running to hard which means I have no partner," a voice from the back of the room exclaimed suddenly causing Kira to groan inwardly once she recognized who it was.

"Alright, Kira you are with Lash. Please take a seat, so we can _finally_ begin," Mr. Medulla said putting on his scientific goggles.

Kira walked towards the back of the room, she now got used to the constant stares but the uneasy feeling still settled in her stomach.

"Hello again, newbie," Lash said with a smirk once Kira took a seat next to him.

Kira rolled her eyes and was annoyed at the fact that he called her a "newbie".

"Alright class. Today we will be doing something different. We will be experimenting with potions and chemicals. Now you must be careful and listen carefully. One minor mistake can be disastrous-," Mr. Medulla explained.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lash whispered closely to her ear causing her to shiver.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen," Kira hissed trying to listen to Mr. Medulla's instructions as he poured different chemicals into the icky green substance in the boiling beaker.

"Oh, so you're one of those goody-two-shoes?" Lash said with mockery lacing his words as he subconsciously took a chemical and started to pour it into the base substance.

Kira and Lash continued to fire insults quietly at each other ignoring Mr. Medulla's instructions. They poured different chemicals into the boiling beaker unaware of what they were doing.

"Lash, Kira! No!-"

But before they could stop, Lash and Kira poured in two different chemicals into the beaker which caused a puff of blue smoke to loom around them.

"Lash, You idiot!" Kira screamed trying to get the smoke to disperse.

"Hey! What the fu-" Lash started trying to tug at his right hand which was somehow stuck to Kira's left one.

"Mr. Medulla, why is this happening?" Kira said panicking as she tugged at her hand.

"Calm down, please! The effects of the chemicals must have caused a reaction. I'm afraid you'll be stuck together but I'm not sure for how long. Serves you right, this will probably get you to get along instead of causing trouble," Mr. Medulla said angrily as he walked back to the front of the classroom, his lab coat swishing after him.

"Thanks a lot. This is your fault," Kira spat still trying to tug her hand away but it didn't budge.

"My fault? Why would I purposely want to be stuck with _you_?" Lash spat back also trying to tug at his hand but finding no success.

"This has got to be the worst and most drama-filled day of my entire life," Kira said as she rested her head against the lab counter, occasionally hitting her head against it.

"Oh, aren't you a drama queen," Lash said rolling his eyes trying to cross his arms which only caused Kira to move towards him.

A silence filled in between them which made Kira uncomfortable.

"L-Lash?" Kira whispered, breaking the silence.

"What else could go wrong for you, princess?" Lash asked once again rolling his eyes.

"Um- I have to pee"


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Kay, I decided to continue this story because I realized I write for entertainment and for others too.

Just to tell you this story is kind of slow but there will be more drama, and a set of new original characters that will enter the scene. So please stick with it. THANK YOU !

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"No! We go to mine-" she yelled back.

"No, mine-"

"No-"

"Yes"

"No"

"My house!"

"No, we go to _my_ house!"

"Will you two please shut the hell up?" Speed yelled from his leather bus seat which happened to be behind the pair that was stuck together.

They were currently on the school bus, which was driven by Ron Wilson. Kira and Lash were figuring out whose house to go to because of their new situation that unfortunately prevented them to go their separate ways. Kira just wanted to cut her left arm off and run away from Lash as fast as she could but ended up deciding against that because her arm was far too valuable.

"Look, um- I'm thinking of a number from one to ten," Speed said pondering a bit.

"Seven!" they both said in unison which caused a glaring war between them.

"You guys are impossible. Alright, um I'm thinking of a number from one to twenty" Speed said thinking of a whole new number,"- Kira, this time you go first."

"Eighteen!" she said.

"Lash?"

"Um-Five"

"The number was fifteen. Kira you win," Speed exclaimed.

"Aha! Like always," Kira said while smirking as Lash grumbled while sinking in his seat.

"Alright, but tomorrow we stay at _my_ place," Lash said.

"Fine, whatever," Kira said sticking her red tongue at him.

Lash rolled his eyes at her childish acts and stayed silent until Ron Wilson stopped the bus in front of a house which coincidentally was Kira's stop.

"C'mon," Kira said urging him to come with her since they were unfortunately stuck together.

"Have fun, you two but not too much fun." Speed called out while winking before they could get off the bus causing some snickers from the remaining students on the bus.

"Speed, you little fuc-"

Ron Wilson closed the bus door before Lash could finish the sentence which happened to end with an obscene word.

"Wow, this is _your_ house," Lash said once his attention was in front of him where a large house stood.

"Uhuh," Kira said mumbling.

Lash went to walk up the gravel pathway but Kira tugged him back causing him to stumble backwards.

"Look, um-whatever you do d-don't mention my dad, alright," Kira said looking at him sternly and nervously.

Lash was about to make a sarcastic remark but noticing the slightly pained expression in her green eyes, he simply nodded. They made their way up the pathway, this time together, and away from the group of security guards that were situated in the front iron gate.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kira screamed as loud as she could, somehow hoping her mom could hear her within the loud house.

"Damn, you got a voice," Lash grumbled trying to get his hearing back which somehow ran off with Kira's voice.

Kira rolled her eyes and tugged at Lash's hand forcing him to go upstairs, in search of her mother.

"Honey, is that you?" a voice called from one of the rooms which slightly confused Lash since there was so many rooms on the second floor.

"Hey mom," Kira said dragging Lash towards the room at the end of the hall.

"So, how was your first day?" Kira's mom, Sayuri, exclaimed at the sight of her daughter.

"Dramatic. Umm- I want you to meet Lash," Kira said with a nervous smile.

She pulled Lash from his hiding spot and into the sunlight so he could be seen. At the sight of the boy with black and white striped sleeves and dark brown locks, Kira's mom raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow upwards. Lash also nervously smiled at the woman who appeared to look Japanese. Earrings and in general jewellery added to her slightly pale complexion but overall gave her an elegant look.

"Hello. I'm Kira's mother, Sayuri," Sayuri said politely but still suspicious as to why her daughter was still holding the hand of this boy.

"Mom, please don't give me _that_ look. It's not what you think. There was this terrible and horrific accident and then boom! And now we're stuck together for god knows how long," Kira quickly explained adding more drama and exaggeration into her words.

"Hm, I see. Well then Welcome!" Sayuri said with sincerity which made Lash smile as well," Dinner will be served at 8. So wash up and do your homework."

Kira left with Lash by her side.

"This is going to be one hell of a night," Lash muttered.

"You bet," Kira replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Someone said my character is a Mary Sue. She might appear to be one but really she's isn't. Everything will slowly be explained later in the story, including why Kira has such a powerful superpower.

MILD SEXUAL CONTENT

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A knock on Kira's wooden double doors made her head snap upwards from her position on the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her legs dangling in the air, Lash beside her in a similar position. Textbooks and pieces of paper were scattered around them creating a fortress around them.

"Yes?" Kira called to the person behind the door.

The door opened revealing a tall, lanky middle-aged man dressed in black attire. A polite and professional smile was on his face when he looked towards Kira.

"Miss, dinner is served," he said politely, a hint of a French accent sipping through his words.

"Thank you, Frank," Kira said getting up which caused Lash to follow after her.

Lash let out a nervous sigh which caused Kira to look at him.

"Nervous?" Kira said slightly mocking him, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Maybe," Lash said, not able to come up with a good comeback.

Kira smiled and couldn't help but think that Lash looked cute with his hair messy in different directions and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey honey. Oh hello Lash," Kira's mom exclaimed from her seat at the table when she noticed her in the doorway with Lash following closely behind.

"Hey," they both said in unison taking a seat next to each other, not like they had a choice.

Lash looked uncomfortably at the dark brunette boy who was now currently sitting across from him.

"So are you my sister's new boy toy?" the boy said after chewing a mouthful of cooked chicken.

"Tyler," Kira hissed while her cheeks flushed.

"Um no, I'm just a _friend_ from school," Lash said while looking at Kira when he said the word 'friend' which was used quite loosely.

Kira flushed even more when Lash gave her a side glance.

"Friends, especially a guy and a girl, don't hold hands, unless you guys are _really_ close," Tyler said leaning forward.

"Oh um, there was this incident in class and now we're stuck like this for a while," Lash said calmly, unfazed by the interrogation.

"I'm sure," Tyler said rolling his identical green eyes.

Kira shoved a spoonful of food into her small mouth hoping that the rest of dinner would go smoothly.

"So since you're _stuck together_ are you guys sleeping _together_ tonight?"

"Tyler!" Kira's mom hissed this time, glaring sternly at her eldest son.

"I'm just asking," Tyler said in his defence.

Lash shifted uncomfortably in his seat and ate silently.

"So, what's your name?" Tyler asked, continuing with the questions causing Kira to glare at him.

Tyler ignored Kira's heated glare and continued to look curiously at his sister's _friend_.

"I'm Lash," he said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hm, Lash? Aren't you one of those kids that worked with Royal Pain?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kira looked confused at the question while Lash stiffened. She bit her lip and rubbed her thumb against his palm trying to make him relax but he was still tense.

"Excuse me mom. Um –Lash and I are kind of tired. So we're going to bed," Kira cut in trying to release the tension that was hanging in the air above them.

Sayuri, Kira's mom, nodded excusing them. Kira and Lash exited the dining room and went down the hall.

"I could handle him asking the questions you know," Lash said after a moment of silence.

"Maybe but I could tell you were uncomfortable. I'm just sorry you couldn't finish your dinner," Kira said, realizing she was actually nice to him instead of being hostile and rude.

"It's okay, I'm not even hungry," Lash said but regretted it when his stomach made a grumbling noise.

"Not hungry?" Kira said with a small laugh.

"C'mon," Kira said after noticing his defeated and shy form.

"Where are we going?" Lash asked when Kira lead him down a hallway.

Kira ignored Lash and walked towards a door where loud noises and clanks of pots were heard. Lash immediately noticed it was the kitchen and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, Miss. Blake. What can I do for you?" A slightly large man said, with a white hat and apron, as he smiled towards one of his employers.

"Hey Carlo," Kira said politely," Can you send 3 bags of chips, a medium size pizza, a few burgers, a plate of French fries… umm- and a pack of pop to my room?"

Lash raised his eyebrows at the amount of food that Kira just listed while Kira just smiled brightly when Carlos agreed.

Kira left the kitchen after Carlos complied with the order.

"What's with all the food?" Lash asked while they were walking towards Kira's room.

"We're going to have ourselves a little slumber party," Kira said enthusiastically.

* * *

"So… that was an interesting movie." Lash said with a laugh as he stood up after watching the movie 

"That was great. Funny, it's kind of like our school isn't it? I mean with the superheroes and the characters." Kira exclaimed back not realizing that the two were actually getting along.

"Hm, so how is this going to work?"

Kira looked back at him," What do you mean?"

Lash rolled his eyes, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He cocked his head to his left motioning towards the queen sized bed.

"Oh," Kira said, her cheeks flushing which caused a small smirk to be placed on Lash's face, "We'll just sleep, but um- no touching"

"Sounds like a plan," Lash said still smirking.

Kira nodded and headed towards her walk-in closet.

"Don't look, okay?" Kira said, indicating that she was going to change.

"Uh, okay," Lash said, his stupid smirk still adoring his cute face.

Kira rolled her eyes and motioned for him to turn around which slightly difficult since their hands were jointed. Kira sighed and turned her back and slowly slipped off her white tank top.

She shivered when Lash's fingertips slowly touched her soft skin causing goose bumps to appear.

"Damn," Kira hissed quietly but loud enough for Lash to hear.

"Um- is there a problem?" Lash said slightly uncomfortable at the current situation.

"I-I kind of need your help to um-" Kira said stammering.

"To what?"

"Tounhookmybra," Kira said quickly but Lash heard it.

"Uh-," Lash started obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Just don't look, alright?" Kira said.

"Um alright, here I go," Lash said slowly turning around with his eyes closed.

Kira nodded but shivered once again at the touch of Lash's fingers against her bare skin. Lash could feel that she was cold and accidentally opened his eyes. He couldn't close them again because his eyes were glued to her sculptured body. She was neither stick-thin nor fat, she was just average. Lash touched her again and ran his fingers across her shoulder blades and went down until it went to her bra clip. He slowly unclipped it and watched the black lace open across her back.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

At the sound of her voice Lash instantly closed his eyes and turned back, hoping he wouldn't get caught staring at her. He could hear some shuffling and rustling from behind him.

"Alright, I'm done," she whispered softly still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Lash turned towards her and noticed her wearing a white spaghetti strap top and black short shorts.

"Um, I don't really have any guy clothes but I could ask one of the servant's if they-"

"It's alright, I'll just sleep in my boxers or something," Lash said shrugging.

Kira nodded but once again blushed. Lash took off his t-shirt first which thankfully revealed his long striped shirt. He then took that off which gave Kira a glimpse of his lean, toned body but she quickly looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Um- you don't mind do you?" Lash asked in her ear.

Kira turned towards him and realized just how close they were together. She closed her green eyes briefly and then re-opened them. She could feel her body heat and his body heat entwining together.

"Mind, what?" Kira asked softly.

"Um- I kind of have to take off my pants and since our hands are jointed you might accidentally touch my dic-"

"Oh um, it's okay, just try not to touch your um you know-," Kira said cutting him off before he could say more.

Her cheeks once again flushed deeply causing sweat to cover her face in a thin sheet.

Lash chuckled and slowly undid his jeans. Kira looked away once again embarrassed by the situation and let him slid off his pants. She could feel the cool button of his blue jeans and the zipper which he was now pulling down. She blushed when her fingers grazed something she was hoping she wouldn't when he pulled his pants down.

Kira bit her lip and tried not to say anything.

"You can look now," Lash said quietly in the now dark room.

Kira turned to look at him and now noticed him in his boxers but at the sight of them she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew this would be coming. Let it all out," Lash said rolling his eyes but a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh god- you have- aha- butterflies on your boxers? Ha!" Kira managed to choke out as she continued her laughing fit.

"Yeah, are you done? Can we sleep yet?" Lash asked before a yawn escape his lips.

Kira yawned too, realizing she too was tired. She made her way to her bed and undid the covers. She climbed into them with Lash following behind.

"Night, Lash," Kira spoke.

Her voice slightly muffled from the mountains of covers and pillows that were now tangled around her arms and legs.

"Uh night," Lash said.

They laid there in a slightly uncomfortable position since they were far apart and their hands were joined together. There was a long silence but none of them fell asleep since they found it hard.

Lash turned his head and looked towards Kira who was starting up at the ceiling.

Kira turned her head when she felt Lash's eyes on her and looked at Lash like how he was looking at her. The moonlight that was seeping through the windows fell upon Lash's face and bare body which made Kira smile uneasily.

Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing started to become steady. Lash watched her closely and guilt impacted his chest forcefully as he looked upon the innocence that was masked on her face. He closed his eyes and like Kira he soon fell asleep, not knowing that everything was about to get a lot more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Aren't we looking lovely today?" Speed said with a smirk as he sat across from Kira and Lash," Love the whole matching panda, hobo look."

"You better shut your fu-"

Lash started but was interrupted by a freshman tripping and making a loud _clash_ against the linoleum floor. He growled at the fact that he was always cut off when he was about to say an obscene word.

It had been exactly five days and Kira and Lash were still jointed by their hands.

Kira grumbled and placed her head against the smooth table, occasionally banging her throbbing head against it. Dark bags were evident under her eyes from the lack of sleep the past few days. No, she wasn't doing anything inappropriate. She simply couldn't sleep because of the constant moving from Lash which caused her to twist around uncomfortably, which then resulted into lively nights of cursed words and staring at the plain ceilings.

"So how was last night?" Speed said with a smirk and a wink that Kira couldn't catch since she was too consumed in her actions of banging her head.

"Speed, I'll say this once. You better shut that piece of shi-ARGH!" Lash said, this time banging his fists against the table in frustration which caused his lunch tray to jump and a few students too.

He was irritated when he was once again cut off from finishing his sentence but this time he was cut off by the crackling and thrilling sound that escaped the speakers, that was equipped around the entire school. Principal Powers' voice soon boomed throughout the cafeteria, which managed to silence only three quarters of the students. There was a few students who continue to murmur ignoring the loud voice that was now echoing off the cafeteria walls.

"Attention, please. Will Kira Blake please report to the office immediately? Once again Kira Blake please report to the office immediately," the voice boomed almost sheering through the net that covered the ceiling speaker.

A few students cringed at the sound of a high-pitched screech, including Kira, which followed the previous announcement.

"C'mon asshole," Kira mumbled, getting herself up and dragging her tired and limp form through the string of people, that scattered the area.

"Why doesn't someone cut her off when she says a swear word, for fu-?"

"Shut up and c'mon," Kira grumbled not in the mood as she dragged Lash like a limp doll, she once owned when she was younger.

Lash groaned as pain shot through his arm as Kira continued to pull, almost dislocating his shoulder.

Kira soon stopped in front of the familiar office door, silently wondering why Principal Powers didn't have her own secretary, but brushed the thought at the commanding voice that signalled Kira and Lash to enter the room.

Kira and Lash took a seat on the comfortable leather seats that were in front of the mahogany desk. Principal Powers smiled timidly and eyed the linked arms with a hint of amusement but the flicker of emotion was soon overridden by the fearfully and sorrowful look that was held deep within her eyes.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" Kira said politely as possible but soon shot a small glare at Lash at his muffled laughter.

"Sadly, yes. I would rather much talk to you in private but there is simply no time and seeing your um-condition there is no other choice," Principal Powers replied.

Kira shifted uneasily in her seat and a scratchy feeling went up and down her now dry throat.

"U-Uh proceed," Kira said, a heavy feeling started to compress against her lungs almost sucking away every once of oxygen that was captivated in them.

"Before I continue, Lash what is said in this room is confidential and shall remain in this room, understand," the middle-aged woman said sternly causing a fearful nod from Lash.

Principal Powers now looked regretful," We have received another letter and it has once again threatened your well being, Miss. Blake. I have enrolled you in a special class because of your special _conditions_. You will learn to control your powers to the best of your ability and your new teacher will protect you at all costs. You need help, with this. Your father-"

"I- don't- need help- from anyone. I can protect myself. I can do this on my o-own-"

Before she could finish her own sentence Kira exited the room with tears streaking down her face. She was angry and upset, and only she knew why and only she could understand. Lash was left confused as he trailed behind Kira, he could faintly hear the door slam shut after him.

"Kira, wait. What's wrong- tell me what the hell is going on?" Lash said tugging at Kira's wrist trying to stop her, not like he had any other choice.

Kira turned around, her eyes turning darker and her chest rising rapidly. The recent feeling of sadness now evaporated into anger, which made her chest clench tightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Just leave me alone," she screamed.

"Yeah, like that's easy," Lash replied with an eye roll.

Kira grew angrier at his smart ass comment and could feel her own blood boil and turn thicker inside her.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's nothing. You're just over-reacting. Hm, like I said drama queen. If I was in your situation I would be grateful. I mean you only have to go to, I don't know, one class while- ," Lash said continuing with his little rant unaware of the distance Kira was now putting between them and the fog that was masking her eyes darkly.

"You don't know what's going on, so stay out of it. Like I said leave – me – alone!" she screamed as she placed both her hands against Lash's chest sending him backwards and into the wall.

The wall groaned and screamed in protest once Lash's back smashed into it. It sent crumbles of paint and cement towards the tiled floor. Lash laid there on the ground, the specks of wall falling like winter snow on top of him. His skin now turned pale and his silky, iron-smelling blood was slowly dribbling from his half-closed mouth.

Kira breathed heavily and looked at her own hands and then briefly at Lash's unconscious form. She was now free from Lash's armed hand but in result caused him to get seriously injured. She didn't near him instead she ran the other way and out the school not looking back at Lash's lifeless form. She was crying again- no, sobbing as she burst through the metal doors. She was so warped into her thoughts she didn't realize a person staring curiously at her.

She made her way across the dampened field, searching for a way to leave the school. Her eyes landed on a freshman locking his jet pack. Kira made her way towards him and grabbed the jet pack despite the boy's protests and cursing words at her.

She turned it on and flew away; not realizing the person following her was only a few metres away.

* * *

Her fingers traced lightly against the compressed stone, that stood tall before her. Her cold fingertips were danced gracefully along the engraved letters; feeling the hard yet delicate curvy letters brought a certain ease to her. She smiled sadly as her face trailed lower and lower until she pressed her cold cheek against the dampened green grass. 

"Why is this happening to me, dad? Why?" she whispered silently to herself, hoping by some unknown fate that her deceased father could help her.

Her unspoken beg muffled by the mouthful of grass that was plastered against her pale lips.

"Kira?"

Kira stood up fast, which made her slightly dizzy. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she noticed the person standing behind her.

"You shouldn't be here, Warren," Kira spat, glaring roughly at the dark-haired boy dressed in a leather jacket.

Though she didn't know his name on her first day, it came instantly after the few days when she explored through endless photographs and photo albums.

"I'm just here to see if you're okay-"

"Well, I am. So just leave," she seethed turning away from him.

She wanted to be by herself. She wanted an escape, from what she had done and from all the pressure that was trapping her.

"C'mon _Kiwi_, don't be like this," he said softly, concern lacing through each word as he slowly stepped closer.

Kira stiffened at the nickname that was given to her when she was younger. Oh how she missed those carefree days of playing in the sand until the sun disappeared in the horizon.

"D-Don't call me that," she whispered, her anger soon seeping through her skin and mixing with fresh, new tears.

"Why not, your dad and I use to call you that all the time before."

"This isn't like how it was before. Everything changed, _everything_," Kira yelled, now standing up from her kneeling position.

Her voice boomed loudly against the thick trees and the tombstones that stood straight and tall.

"Oh?-" Warren said raising an eyebrow delicately"- And whose fault is that? I'm not the one who left without saying anything!"

"You out of all people should understand everything I've been through. When I left, I was protecting you so don't you imply that I never cared for you or your family," Kira spat before grabbing the stolen jet pack once again and disappearing once again.

Kira wiped away her cold tears with the back of her hand.

Why did this have to be so hard?

She flew back to Sky High, not caring that a moment before it was the last place she expected or wanted to be.

She hated feeling this way; she just wanted to be _normal._

Kira threw the jet pack on the ground and ran into the school back to where she last saw Lash. Her breathing became short and started to quicken when she found that Lash's body was now gone and the only thing let was the white sprinkled dry wall and a pool of blood.

"Lash?" she whispered though she knew no one would be able to hear her in the empty halls, especially Lash.

Kira saw a blue of colour from the side of her right eye but before she could comprehend what it was she was slammed against the cold, metal lockers. The nearby lock she was against was digging painfully in the small of her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the person yelled in her ear.

Kira realized the familiar voice was Speed's. He pushed harder into her body which caused her body to sink into the mould of the locker causing even more pain. She felt as if her spine was being snapped in half and her lungs being pressed flat, as Speed's body weight continued to lean against hers. She was frightened, especially because his mood had changed drastically from the mood he had in the cafeteria.

"I-I," Kira tried to say.

"You almost killed _him_," Speed yelled before letting go.

He looked at her but his eyes were cold and lifeless which gave Kira an uneasy feeling. He gave one last glare before speeding off to god knows where.

Kira took a big gulp of air and painfully slid down to the cold ground. She cradled her now fragile body in her own hands. Confused, angry and most of all upset as to what she had done and what was happening. Maybe she had overacted to Principal Powers' news but she had every right to be, she didn't ask for this, she didn't even want this.

She could understand why everyone would be confused at her reaction to the news but they didn't know what was going on.

Kira picked herself up from the ground; piece by piece and walked towards Nurse Spex's office, knowing that a familiar teenage boy would be lying there.

She knocked softly, out of fear and because of her current emotional state.

"Yes?" an old, gray-haired woman said politely.

"Is um -?" Kira tried to say fidgeting with her shirt.

"Are you looking for Lash?" she smiled lightly. Kira respond with a sad nod.

"Go ahead, I'll be back, momentarily. I have an errand to run."

Kira thanked her and walked deeper in the dimly- lighted room. Her breath compressed at the sight of what she saw before her. His skin was pale and clammy. Bandaged adorned his head and bare chest, obviously from the impact with the hard wall. Kira walked closed towards Lash and slowly brushed a strand of damp brown hair from his closed eyes. His breathing was consistent and slow, which told Kira he was alive and sleeping. Kira did what she least expected and took off her shoes. She slowly climbed in towards him and laid beside him softly.

She didn't know why she was snuggling next to his sleeping form, but feeling the warm body heat made her feel safe, even though Kira's and Lash's relationship was just sitting lazily on the line of friendship.

I mean they were _friends_, right?

Kira softly rested her head against his bandaged chest, hoping not to touch his fresh wounds that had a few pale red blotches of blood that made her cringe slightly.

"_Someday_ you'll understand," she whispered, her hand fingering the bandage as guilt was tightening throughout her body, making her drowsy and slowly she fell asleep.

What she didn't know was _someday_ was approaching a lot quicker than she expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I might not update as much. Sorry, School and social life take up a lot of time.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Today was the first day Kira was to start her new lessons to control her powers. Of course she was scared, maybe even excited, but the overwhelming emotion of anger overpowered most of her other emotions. Lash had been fine, well at least what his tests result said, but he had been sleeping so much that it was practically impossible to have a single conversation with him.

Kira breathed in deeply and looked around and down the hallways. The morning bell, signaling the start of class, had rung a few minutes before which left only a few lingering students in the empty and hollow halls. Her fingers delicately grasped the metal handle. At the simple touch, her body shivered from the coldness, she once again took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The images that reached her line of sight left her in confusion. The room, which she expected to be like any ordinary classroom in the school, was not there instead the linoleum floor was replaced with old, rotten floorboards. The rows of desk had now disappeared leaving a dark and large space that was filled with tension. Kira slowly and hesitantly walked into the room. Her footsteps against the floor creaked to harmonize a soundtrack that stringed through her body, shaking it with fear.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

Her voice echoed loudly in what appeared to be a large room. The glowing light from the open doorway was now disappearing as the door slammed shut causing Kira to jump slightly in the air. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as a shiver ran up and down her body. She could feel the prickle of salty tears sting her eyes, and her mind going into a panic mode at the sound of heavy breathing, that seemed to surround her in every direction.

"H-Hello?" she called again, her voice shaking violently.

"Kira Blake," a voice demanded behind her.

The hot breath of the caller was against her rosy cheek but Kira could not feel the presence of someone.

"Is a-anyone there?" Kira yelled out as she slowly backed up against the door, trying to find an escape.

Kira screamed out as the lights quickly flashed on leaving the room bright and clear. The room started to slowly unfold back to its original state which consisted of the rows of desks, a blackboard and the bright fluorescent lights that adorned the ceiling.

Kira started to breath heavily at the sight of the room unfolding before her eyes. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to calm herself and silently repeating mentally that she was indeed not going crazy. She reopened her eyes and once again let out a piercing scream that scorched her throat. Right before her were icy blue eyes that were so cold that she could feel a cold chill running up and down her body.

"W-Who are you?" she whispered.

She could have sworn she seen a cloud of hot breath before her face. The hooded person smiled, revealing a set of straight white teeth, before grasping his hood and pulling it down.

Kira's head cocked to the side and her heart began to race quickly. Her pulse beating widely that it could almost pierce through her fair skin.

"I'm Asher," the man whispered quietly, bowing slightly, "Your protector."

Kira's eyes narrowed and her arms immediately crossed over her chest in frustration. Though Kira's red stained cheeks reflected her attraction to her ,so called protector, she was angry at the fact that she was treated like such a child.

Asher smiled lightly, brighting up his fair complexion. He was no doubt handsome and young, probably the age of 21 in the eyes of Kira. He had a tall, and had a strong structure that was hidden behind a thin layer of black clothing, that suited him well.

"What exactly are you?" Kira questioned, backing away from Asher to sit at a nearby desk.

Asher's smile grew larger as he walked closer towards Kira. He grabbed a nearby stool and sat beside Kira.

"I'm an illusionist," he said simply as he fixed the black band on his arm, that reached from his wrist to his elbow..

"Illusionist? Hm, interesting," Kira said thoughtfully,eying Asher's constant fidgeting.

"You sure put on quite a show for me before. The screaming, the almost tears. I almost died laughing," Asher said smirking.

Kira's eyes narrowed again in anger. She didn't liked being mocked, especially someone she just met.

"You shouldn't always believe what you see. After all, trust can definitely be manipulated," Asher said learning towards Kira, causing the stool to scrap harshly against the titled floors.

"Is that a threat?" Kira snapped, definitely erasing any good thoughts about Asher.

Something was unsettling about him, that made Kira question why he was chosen to be her protector.

Asher shrugged and once again smiled," Not at all. Consider it a warning."

"Warning? I'm no child, I can look after myself," Kira exclaimed before stalking out of the room and down the hall.

"And so it begins," Asher whispered, fully knowing how everything was going to turn out.

Kira growled within her throat as she walked casually down the halls. She slammed her way into the girl's bathroom and into the last stall. Her eyes surveyed the graffiti that decorated the washroom door with disgust. Fuming with anger, and unusually sad Kira sat on top of the toilet seat and sighed lowly.

"I need you Lash," she whispered as she cradled her head in her knees.

And at the moment, she suddenly felt lost and completely alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the long wait. But I'm dealing with a lot of stuff now. I have huge ideas for this story and I'm sure it's unlike any other story. Please stay with it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kira's senses went to full throttle at the sound of three chatting girls. Their presence illuminated the stuffy washroom ; filling it with their over-used scent of expense perfume and loud booming voices. Kira peered carefully through the gap in between the two rigid stalls. She could see the three of them standing in front of the finger-printed mirror; fixing the fake imperfections that were blemished on their confident faces. Out of curiosity, Kira listened closely to their conversation while carefully seating herself comfortably on the sanitized toilet seat. 

"Did you guys hear Penny is coming back?" One of the three girls with short, shiny blond hair said with a nasty tone as she fixed the misplaced strands of her hair.

"Penny? Ugh,_ that_ cheerleader. She was terrible, not letting ANYONE join the team," the girl beside her said as she applied a coat of glittering red blush to her flawless skin.

"Who's Penny?" the last girl said, equally as interested as Kira.

She was obviously new to the clique and once again like Kira, clueless to the current topic that was being discussed among the girls.

"She's a superhero, like _us_. Anyway, you heard about the whole Royal Pain incident right?" the short, blond hair girl explained, obviously the leader of the trio.

The clueless girl shook her head, which emitted a growl from the leader, whose name still remained unknown

"My god, do you know anything? Whatever, Royal Pain, who was like totally not who we all like thought she was. Ugh, _Gwen Grayson_. Anyway, Penny and a few other people like wanted to take over the school to make it like some super villain school or whatever. Anyway skip the details, they got caught ,went to trial, blah blah blah and now she's getting sent back here," the girl said dragging on as she applied a shiny coat of skin colored lip gloss.

"Still can't believe she's coming back-"

Kira couldn't help but mentally ask for the details but brushed off the thought of opening the door and demanding answers. Her legs that were placed underneath her were slowly hurting; each muscle tighten until she was on the verge of crying out. She thought of exiting the stall and walking out but then her ears perked up at a familiar name.

"If Lash and Speed can come back, Penny can sure come back"

Kira shifted uncomfortable at the name of her two friends, well former friends.

"Lash and Speed? Aren't they like the bullies of the school?" the clueless girl asked once again emitting a growl from the short, blond hair girl.

"Yes, my god, we need an emergency sleepover immediately. I mean you know nothing. Anyway, Lash and Speed were involved with the Royal Pain incident but they got off the hook. For reasons no one knows but whatever," the leader said before snapping her fingers and leaving the washroom with the two trailing behind.

Kira breathed deeply and leaned against the stall. For some reason she now felt betrayed. She slowly calmed her breathing and sorted out her now jumbled thoughts. She exited the bathroom and silently re analyzed the previous conversation as she walked down the hall.

Though school was currently in session, the halls still seemed unusually quiet when Kira pattered down the white linoleum floors. Without reason, she started to make her way towards the nurses office where Lash was suppose to be sleeping. Even if he was seriously injured, everyone thought it was best, if he continue to stay under the care of Nurse Spex because of certain precautions.

Kira sighed solemnly as her heart began to beat faster. Her feet slowed down as she neared the open doorway. She could faintly hear a soft buzzing from the room, but paid no unusual attention to it.

"Lash?" she quietly called but found silence that replied to her.

No one was in the room, not even Nurse Spex, which was slightly unusual. The disheveled sheets that were lazily sprawled onto the hospital bed was a sure sign that someone had just gotten up. The fresh stain of blood that trailed the floor possibly could have been from Lash, indicating that he had gone up and left the room with difficulties. Kira felt a rush of thoughts and fears rush into her head, at the different possibilities and dangers Lash could currently be in.

She quickly ran out the door and down the hallway. The sound of harsh words and grunting caught her attention causing her to turn right. At the sight of Lash and Asher, her new bodyguard, she screeched to a halt and hid behind a row of lockers.

"Stay the hell away from her, okay?" Kira heard Lash growl under his breath.

"That's hard seeing as how I have to protect her"

At the sound of Asher's sentence, she instantly knew that the conversation revolved around her.

"Look, this isn't over. You are not to initiate the mission until ..."

Kira listened closely, curious as to what happened but before Lash could finish his sentence he collapsed to the ground, clutching his body in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE**: I do not own anything which means characters or in general the movie, Sky High. But the plot for this story and the character, Kira Blake and other original characters, are copyrighted to me so please do not steal.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Stop!"

She could hear voice clearly string itself through her ears and into her ear drum. Her voice echoed delicately down the hallway, and against the silent lockers. At the sound of the loud brunette's voice, Asher's head snapped up. A fiery and indescribable emotion covered his eyes creating a dangerous aura around him. A small growl escaped his throat but Kira paid no attention to it as her focus was on the boy lying on the floor.

"Lash," she whispered silently to him once she reached him.

Lash moaned, still clutching his body that was throbbing with pain, he looked up at her.

"What did you do to him?" Kira seethed at Asher, fire burning in her eyes and in her heart.

"He's not really in pain, it's all in his head," he whispered in her ear, a smirk playing on his face.

"You – You, "

"I'm a what? Huh?" Asher said, his eyes darkening.

He took a grab of her forearm and forced her up roughly, causing a small whimper to escape Kira's lips. The force left white prints of his fingers on her arm. At the sound of her pain, Lash tried to get up but the result was him crashing back to the floor.

"I have orders to bring you back home," Asher said, his hand still clasped onto her arm, but now it was gentler.

"But what about Lash," Kira questioned, she sent a glance down at the boy that was still at her feet.

Asher started to take her down the hall, farther away from Lash, "Remember, it's all in his head."

"No, stop," Kira said thrashing out. "LET ME GO."

Asher ignored her constant attempts to free herself from his grip. Kira could feel her temperature rise as her eyes turned a shade darker. She could feel her powers exploding from her but Asher's grip just continued darker.

He smirked, "Your power won't work on me."

Kira could feel her powers slowly drain from her and her thoughts scramble to get a clearer mind. Her blood felt like it was getting thicker and her eyes slowly start to dilate and roll backwards.

Her breathing started to get quicker, she thought she could actually feel her ribs pierce her expanding lungs causing tremors of pain to contaminate her body.

Kira could taste it and smell it.

Blood that seemed to be staining her clothes and touching her soft, fair skin with it dirty mucky little fingers.

"What's happening? STOP! NO," Kira started to scream at the visions invading her eyes.

The blood, the smell, it was so overwhelming she could feel the bile creeping up her scorched throat.

What frightened her the most, it wasn't her blood.

"_Daddy_"

The voice rang in her head.

The same scream that she emitted all those years ago.

And then it all stopped.

Silence rang in her eyes, her eyes blank, and her breathing normal.

Her body collapsed into Asher's arm in cold sweat, her body now exhausted from the hallucinations she just experienced.

The voices suddenly started to come again, ringing in her head.

Her voice, her dad's voice and _his_ voice.

Kira slowly closed her eyes, trying to darken away her nightmares but they kept replaying in her head.

"_Daddy," a six-year-old girl exclaimed running towards her father's large frame._

"_Kiwi, listen to me. Run away with your mom as fast as you can-"_

_Kira was confused, her mind not understanding what her father was saying. _

"_Run. Do not look back- "_

_Her legs started to move backwards at the push of her father. Her wide eyes looked into his desperate ones. He was still on his knees, urging her to run, pleading her to leave. A loud thunderous laugh rang out as loud as the gunshots that were heard. _

"_How sweet," a monstrous voice came from behind her father's. _

_He was large__ and his eyes were emotionless but also cynical. His face was a face that you couldn't forget. The distortion of evil was written across his face and hidden between the two long scars that aligned the right side of his cheek. His eyes, one the colour of a dark green and the other a dark blue pierced Kira's small petite form. _

_She couldn't help but tremble at his stare. _

_Kira couldn't move, she couldn't do anything._

_It was as if a force around her caused her to stay frozen, unmoving in place. Her mind urgently told her to move her legs, but her body refused the request and stayed in it's position. _

"_Don't worry we'll take good care of her," the man said in her father's ear._

"_Ki-," her father tried to say. _

_His eyes deeply staring into his daughter's eyes, she could see the fear, the love and the desperation. _

_But his voice was silenced by the sound of a deafening gun shot, which seemed to shake everything around it. _

_Kira didn't pay attention to anything expect the now red stain that dressed itself along her cotton nightgown. _

_The blood that splattered all over she was all she could see. _

_Her father's blood seeped through her gown. It was as if feeling her father's comforting hands around her, one last time. _

_Once the realization hit her of what she just witnessed, s__he couldn't feel anything. Not even the strange, strong hands that gripped at her forearms and pulled her away from her father's lifeless body. _

Kira's body shook, tears running down her cheeks from her closed eyelids. She finally opened them and looked at Asher whose eyes were fixing them upon her face. The intensity of his eyes, told her that he was the one recurring her nightmares.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

Asher's face stayed emotionless but his eyes glinted.


End file.
